School boy-friends
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Love!Klaine - Rated M por escenas más adelante - Kurt es nuevo en el McKinley High School, éste se apunta inmediatamente a New Directions, y a todos, pero especialmente a Blaine, le intrigaba conocer al misterioso nuevo chico. Kurt se muda temporalmente de instituto, ¿conseguirá el amor aguantar las distancias? ¿Kurt se quedará con Blaine?
1. Chico nuevo

Blaine Anderson estaba en tercer curso en el McKinley High, donde, con su mejor amiga Mercedes, cantaban en el coro del instituto, el llamado New Directions. También le acompañaban todos sus amigos, como rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, mike, Tina, Artie y Sebastian. El cual el último era gay, bueno, bisexual, y intentó ligar con Blaine más de una vez, pero él no quería nada con sebastian, era el típico niño pijo que quiere todo lo que ve, y follarse todos los culos posibles, gay o no. De echo, él y Santana habían tenido una pequeña aventura juntos, nada que merezca ser recordado...

Les seguía faltando un miembro para poder ompetir en los nacionales éste año, ya que Lauren les había dejado

"Oh, lo siento" escuché una voz angelical mientras se tropezaba conmigo y salía corriendo, sólo pude distinguir unas botas altas de cuero marrón, con un pantalón negro ajustado, chaqueta de cuero marrón conjuntado con su calzado y su cabello castaño

"¿Quién será ese chico? Nunca antes le había visto..." pensé

-¡Blainey! - escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga a distancia

-¡Cedes! - le di un abrazo, habíamos pasado el puente de una semana sin vernos, y casi sin hablar, ya que ella se fue de vacaciones en casa de sus tíos y no tenía casi cobertura buena allí

-¿Sabes que hay un miembro nuevo? - preguntó Mercedes ilusionada, aplaudiendo constantemente con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ehh - me giré, mirando el pasillo por donde se fue el chico misterioso - C-creo que sí, choqué con un chico que nunca antes había visto

-¿Era guapo?

-Mercedes, no me fijé, salió corriendo, y aún así, no te lo diría, me quedaría yo con él - le guiñé el ojo dándole a decir que era una broma

Ella sonrió, me cogió del brazo y seguimos andando por el pasillo dirigiéndonos al glee club

-Me refiero, que hay un nuevo miembro en ND, bobo, pero que sea guapo también me vale, y ten en cuenta que te lo sacaré antes de que pestañees - dijo riendo

-¿En serio? Me pregunto quién será

-No lo sé, pero para que entrase a mediados de curso, y fuera lo primero que se apuntase, creo que debe de ser bueno

-¿Cómo es que te enteras de tantas cosas? - le pregunté, nunca supe cómo lo hacía pero era la primera en enterarse

-Tengo mis contactos - me guiñó el ojo y con unas sonrisas entramos en la sala

Y ahí estaba, el chico que había visto, otra vez de espaldas, siendo atacado por Rachel, cómo no, yo rodé los ojos y me senté junto Mercedes

Aún no había conseguido verlo bien, pero algo me decía que era gay, no sólo por su ropa de marca, si no... No lo sé, pero lo sentía.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a preparar los pasos para la canción - empezó a el profesor Mr. Schue

Empezamos a preparar los pasos y yo no podía parar de mirar al chico nuevo. ¿Quién era?

-Hey Cedes, ¿tú sabes algo sobre el nuevo chico? - le susurré a mi mejor amiga

-Ni idea, no saben ni su nombre - me contestó con una mueca

-Voy a hablarle - le dije con un pequeño guiño, el cual me gané una sonrisa pícara de Mercedes, rodé los ojos y me moví a su lado - Hola, soy Blaine

-Oh, hola, yo me llamo Kurt - me contestó con una sonrisa

-A sí que... ¿nuevo verdad? Suele ser duro

-Sí, bueno, estoy acostumbrado, al menos ésta vez me dijeron por enésima vez que nos quedaríamos aquí, a sí que - rió

-Chicos, estamos ensayando, luego hablais todo lo que queráis

Seguimos el ensayo, la verdad es que Kurt era perfecto, me quedé embobado con su risa, era tan angelical... Tube suerte de que el profesor Mr. Schue habló y me quitó de esa incómoda situación que hubiese creado.

-Bueno Blainey, nos vemos mañana - se despidió Mercedes con un beso y se fue

-Te veo mañana Blainey - se despidió Santana con otro beso y cogió a su novia saliendo de la sala

-Bueno, 'Blainey' supongo que te veré mañana - rió Kurt, yo sólo me ruborizé

-Es un mote que me pusieron, la verdad es que me gusta

Kurt volvió a reír - Nos vemos Blaine - me guiñó un ojo y salió


	2. ¿Celoso?

_No se si abandonaré temporalmente mi cuenta de porque tengo todo el verano con exhibiciones, más luego las ediciones de vídeos y todo, me quita tiempo para escribir... Lo siento muchísimo._

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Blaine seguía queriendo saber sobre el nuevo chico, mientras su mejor amiga y Santana estaban intrigadas por tanta necesidad sobre Kurt en su amigo. El morocho se dirigía a su siguiente clase, inglés con la Señorita Pillsbury, y se encontró a Kurt en la misma clase, sin pensánselo dos veces, corrió a sentarse junto el castaño, quién le miró extraño

-¿Qué? - pregunté

-Acabas de correr para sentarte a mi lado, me parece un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

"Mierda" pensé, me mordí el labio sin saber que decir, con lo que escucho la risa de Kurt

-¿Y ahora? - volví a preguntar

-Te acabo de dejar sin respuesta - reía Kurt entre lágrimas

-No es gracioso, soy un buen estudiante, mejor que copies mis apuntes que los de cualquier otro, y podía haberse sentado algún homofóbico de esos que siempre nos están molestando en el glee club

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy gay, Blaine? - preguntó Kurt con la ceja alzada mirándolo interesante

-Emm, pues yo... - "Mierda Blaine, otra vez has metido la pata hasta el fondo" - puess...

Kurt rió otra vez - Tranquilo, soy gay, sólo que no sé cómo te has dado cuenta... ¿Tú también..?

-¡Sí! - me apresuré a decir - es decir... Sí, que sí que soy gay

Kurt rió de nuevo - Vale vale, me quedó claro

Hablamos por la mitad de la clase mientras que la profesora estaba despistada o se iba por unos minutos. Saliendo de la clase ya finalizada riendo abiertamente hasta que chocamos contra algo, lo que hizo que a Kurt se le cayeran las libretas que le había dejado para copiar

-Oh perdón, que despistada soy. ¡Oh! Tu eres el chico nuevo, ¿no? Me llamo Santana, veo que ya os conocéis - empezó a hablar mi amiga, y si empezaba , no iba a parar hasta que le sacara toda la información posible

-Oh Santana, yo me llamo Kurt, pues sí, empezamos a hablar ayer en New Directions y tenemos la mayoría de las horas juntos, a sí que... - empezó a hablar Kurt

-Santana, te llama Brittany - le dije friamente a mi amiga

-Creo que yo no la escuché

-Oh sí, yo si que la escuché, y creo que ya sabemos para que te llamaba - reí intentando disimular mi enfado en esos momentos

-Claro, fue un placer conocerte Kurt, nos vemos pelo estropajo - dijo mientras me daba un beso en la comisura de los labios y se iba

-Nos vemos Satanás - le respondí con un pequeño grito, a lo que ella dió una palmada en su trasero y se fue moviendo sus caderas, yo negé con la cabeza y me volví a Kurt, quién me miraba extraño

-Es una forma que tenemos de despedirnos, no es nada, soy gay - le dije con la tranquilidad del mundo

-¿En serio? - le escuché un poco molesto cómo... ¿celoso?

-¡Claro! Es cómo mi hermana, venga, vámonos a física o llegaremos tarde


	3. No es nada

_Corto, pero intenso ;)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

No me creía que Kurt estuviera celoso por lo o currido con Santana anteriormente, hice cómo si no lo notase y nos fuimos a física. En la clase hicimos un grupo de tres que lo formábamos Mercedes, Kurt y yo, con Mercedes iba todo bien, pero parecía que Kurt me ignoraba un poco... Un poco bastante, y le hablaba a Mercedes como si la conociese de toda la vida. Que, a ver, a mí no me importaba, a Mercedes menos, pero no entendía su repentino cambio... Pero bueno, daba igual.

La clase prosiguió de la misma manera, Kurt hacía todo lo posible por evitarme, aunque no pudo reprimir su risa de vez en cuando cuando soltaba algún comentario sin sentido.

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

Sonó la campana anunciando que quedaba solamente una clase para irnos a casa, recogimos todo y corrí para alcanzarlo.

-Eh, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro? Parecía cómo si me odiases-

-No pasó nada, ¿por?- ¿Le volvía a notar algo celoso?

-Venga Kurt, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- le cogí del brazo haciendo que parase y se quedase en frente mía, podiendo así ver su rostro, su angelical rostro.

-No me pasa nada-

-¿Estás seguro? Es que te noté algo cómo... celoso o así, por lo ocurrido antes con Santana-

-E-eso es mentira-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-¿Estás seguro de que no es nada?- cuestioné mientras mi mano subía y bajaba por su brazo

-N-no es nada- volvió a decir.

-¿Y porqué estás tan nervioso?- me acerqué más a él, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos.

-N-n-no estoy nervioso.

-¿En serio?- noté que el pasillo ya estaba vacío, a sí que aproveché para dejarme llevar .

-En-en serio-

-¿Y si hago ésto?- cuestioné mientras me acercaba poco a poco y miraba cómo su rostro se relajaba y miraba fijamente a mis labios.

Y me quedé parado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Venga, vamos a llegar tarde al glee club- susurré mientras le cogía de la mano y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla


	4. Estoy enamorado de tí

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Kurt estuvo ausente toda la clase entera, me sentía culpable, ¿y si le gusto? ¿y si..?

_Riiiiiing._

Esperé a Kurt en la puerta para entablar una conversación con él.

-Hey, ¿que te pasó en clase? Te veía algo raro-

-Eh... No fue nada, me encuentro un poco mal, nada más- se excusó

-¿Seguro que no fue sobre lo de antes?-

-¿Q-qué antes?- "Vale, es definitivo, me está evitando la mirada" pensé

Sin previo aviso, le cogí de la cintura y pegé nuestros labios en un suspiro. Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero no tardó en relajarse.

Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos

-A lo que no fui capaz de hacer antes- susurré sobre sus labios

-¿No fuiste capaz o no quisiste?-

-Estaba confundido, pero me lo has dejado claro ya- reí suavemente

Kurt también rió, algo avergonzado y bajó la cabeza intentando esconder su sonrojo. Movimiento el cual no dejé que ocurriese, le cogí de la barbilla, volví a mirarlo a los ojos, y me fui acercando poco a poco para no asustarlo. Hasta que oímos un carraspeo y nos separamos bruscamente.

-Mr. Schue, yo...-

-Nada de yo, iros a casa, y hacer lo que queráis hacer allí, el colegio no es un lugar seguro- nos guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca- dije

-Y que lo digas- rió Kurt

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual él aceptó alegremente y salimos del instituto con una sonrisa de bobos.

**...**

Llegamos a mi casa y empezamos a hacer las tareas, echándonos miradas de vez en cuando entre sonrisas perdidas.

-Bueno, yo definitivamente he acabado por hoy, no puedo más- dije mientras me echaba encima de la cama

Kurt rió y me acompañó -Totalmente de acuerdo, física es un royo-

-Mentira, física es lo más fácil, pero.. ¿literatura? Por dios, mátame dios-

-¿Que dices? Prefiero mil veces literatura que física- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su codo

-¿Ah sí?- dije mientras me acercaba vacilante

-Pues sí- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- dije mientras poco a poco acercaba mis manos a sus caderas

-En serio- dijo en un susurro

-Tú te lo has ganado, Kurtie- le dije con una sonrisa burlona

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ignorando sus 'Socorro' o 'Porfavor para', hasta sus amenazas de muerte

-Vale vale, me rindo, literatura es un royo y física es lo mejor, pero paaara- dijo Kurt mientras reía

-Já, no podrás decir nunca lo contrario- paré de hacerle cosquillas mientras seguíamos riendo levemente, hasta que me di cuenta en que posición estábamos

Kurt estaba totalmente tumbado boca arriba en la cama, y yo encima suya, con una piena en cada lado.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que decidí aprovechar la ocasión. Me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla rosada por tantas risas y el calor de las cosquillas. Junté nuestras narices mientras nuestro aliento se mezclaba.

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, a si que lentamente empecé a girar mi rostro para encajar nuestros labios, uniéndolos en un dulce y lento beso

-Estoy enamorado de tí- solté sin vacilación ninguna

-Blaine...-

-Lo estoy-

Me miró fijamente, y noté como arrugaba las comisuras de los ojos

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt Hummel-

-Blaine...-Volvió a repetir.

No dijo nada. Sentí cómo todo en mí se rompía en mil y un pedazos.

-Me... Me tengo que ir- dijo mientras salía de la cama, cogía su bolso y salía corriendo. Y ahí me quedé yo, en la habitación en silencio, solo.


	5. Lo siento

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido de haber soltado todos mis sentimientos a los pocos días de conocerlo, era estúpido de mi parte... Kurt había salido corriendo, sin saber nada más de mi, ignorándome por completo. Mis llamadas, mis mensajes...

Al día siguiente del pequeño incidente, ignoraba mis notas y cuando lo llamaba... No aguantaba más. Tenía que hacer algo.

_Ding dong_

Llamé a la puerta de la casa de la casa de los Hummel. Le di la espalda a la puerta y pensé en lo que le podría decir...

-¿Sí?- escucho una voz, me giro y veo al Sr. Hummel

-Hola Sr. Hummel, soy Blaine Anderson- le dije mientras extendía mi brazo

El padre de Kurt me correspondió al apretón con una pequeña sonrisa -Oh, ¿tú eres Blaine? Encantado-

-Igualmente señor- le dije con una sonrisa

-Oh porfavor, llámame Burt-

-De acuerdo Burt, una pregunta, ¿está Kurt en casa? Es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y querría solucionarlo con él-

-Sí, sí que está, entonces ya entiendo su mala leche de estos dos días, entra, es la segunda puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras-

-Muchísimas gracias-

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras, pero Burt habló una vez más -Blaine, no le hagas daño, porfavor-

-Nunca se lo haría Burt, Kurt es una persona muy importante para mí-

-No preguntes por qué... Pero lo siento.- me dijo Burt, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Anda, corre- Asentí y subí a su habitación. Toqué dos veces y escuché su voz, riñéndole a su padre para que lo dejara en paz.

-Kurt, soy yo, porfavor, tengo que hablar contigo-

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que lentamente se abrió la puerta dando a ver a un Kurt bastante deprimido. Sin decir nada, empujé con cuidado la puerta, la arrimé con el pié cerrándola del todo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Pude notar como sollozaba cada vez más fuerte

-Shh, tranquilo Kurt-

-No...No puedo B-Blaine, no qui-iero- decía entre lágrimas

Se me rompía el corazón viéndolo de esa forma

-Shh ya, cuéntame que pasa-

-N-nos... Nos mudamos...-


End file.
